Amor, Secretos y Verdad
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Fate y Signum están enamoradas de la misma chica, aunque Fate este casada con ella, y Signum la conozca desde la infancia, hay secretos escondidos en la verdad, y mentiras en su amor. Fate Signum y Nanoha están en la encrucijada de su amor. Solo una persona miente, sólo una persona dice la verdad y la otra chica sabe a quien dar su amor. "Amor Dame una Oportunidad" *reescrito*
1. Chapter 1

_**espero su aprobación.**_

 _ **-hace una reverencia- me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y si no... bueno amm no se que haré jejeje...**_

 _._

 _._

 **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor, Secretos y Verdad**

 **.**

.

Сар 1

.

.

Las cosas aveces empiezan sin querer y fluyen, no creo que ese sea mi caso... ¿porque? bueno el día de hoy me case con una desconocida por así decirlo, en contra de mi voluntad.

\- _Acepto_

A pesar de que había pasado ya dos horas esa era la única palabra que seguía retumbando en mi cabeza, si me había casado y con toda la honestidad no podía decir que yo me sentía completamente feliz, es increíble como mi vida estaba dando un giro de 360 grados. Aún no estaba lista para casarme algo en mi interior me decía que esto era un error que todo esto estaba mal, sin embargo ahora me encuentro atada a alguien, a alguien a quien ni siquiera amaba... Ni un poco, ya que yo...

\- Es una buena persona, ya veras que no te faltará nada...

Esas eran las palabras de mi madre semanas atrás, después de que aquella persona me propusiera matrimonio enfrente de toda su familia y mi familia.

Y ella tenía razón nada me faltaría puesto que ella era millonaria, estuve a punto de abrir la boca y decirle que solo me faltaría una cosa... y eso era "Amor" ... pero como siempre no dije nada no quería discutir con mis padres por esa "simple" razón.

Y ahora me encuentro en el mismo coche que esa persona, en el asiento del copiloto con mi cabeza recargada en el vidrio, viendo pasar a gente y a la vez vagando en mi mente pensando en todo lo que paso incluso hay cosas que no recuerdo bien sobre aquella persona cuyo rostro no recuerdo perfectamente, solo recuerdo aquel día cuando la conocí, aquel día en la cafetería de mis padres. Hubiera jurado que era la primera vez que nos veíamos, pero al parecer no era así puesto que ella había ido a la tienda no con el propósito de tomar un café con una rebanada de pastel... Claro que no ella vino por una cosa y esa fue el invitarme a salir, dandome una sonrisa y mirando curiosa el lugar para después dijar su vista en mi nuevamente.

El coche se detuvo al igual que mis pensamientos, pero yo siquiera lo note, no hasta aquel momento en que la vi, su silueta a través del cristal, me incorpore y ella abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano, lo cual tome para impulsarme a bajar. Ella me dio una sonrisa y soltando mi mano se fue a la cajuela para sacar un par de maletas, luego me miró y empezó a caminar yo la seguía a una distancia prudente llegando a la entrada abrió la puerta y entro dejando las maletas en el suelo, me miró nuevamente y me invitó a pasar.

\- Bienvenida a tu nueva casa... Nanoha -dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias... -eso fue todo lo que dije ya que mi voz la sentía temblar.

\- Vamos, te presentare a dos personas muy importantes para mi, claro está aparte de mis padres, aunque deja primero llevamos tus maletas a la habitación.

La... habitación, pensé ¿Es que acaso ella me daría una propia?, rogaba en mi interior que así fuera, pero sabia que eso era casi imposible.

Subimos las escaleras, y nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta color blanca, ella giro el pomo de aquella puerta y cuando se abrió quede impactada ante tal belleza de habitación, era más grande en comparación a donde yo solía dormir en casa de mis padres todo estaba decorado de madera lujosa, era de color azul cielo con detalles en blanco, al parecer ella no había olvidado mis dos colores favoritos.

\- Nanoha esta será tu habitación, espero y te agrade. -decía eso mientras se acercaba a la ventana y amarrándo las cortinas para que esas no se estuvieran moviendo al ritmo del viento.

\- Es... es muy linda... muchas gracias... Fate. -le decía eso mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

Espera un momento... dijo Tu habitación... acaso eso significa que no compartiriamos la misma... mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas...

\- Que bueno... Yo duermo en la habitación de enfrente. -Me decía eso mientras bajaba su cabeza- Ya sabes si necesitas algo bueno, ya sabes estaré ahí enfrente.

\- Gracias -le decía nuevamente y con un tono de vergüenza.

No podía creer que desde que llegamos a esta casa sea la única palabra que decía, si seguía así ella no tardaría en reclamarmelo aunque tuviese razón...

\- Bueno vayamos abajo quiero presentarte a Linith y a Arf. -tomo mi mano y salimos de la habitación. -Ahora eres mi esposa y por tanto ellas dos estarán a tus servicios.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina ambas estaban en un par de sillas platicando, al notar nuestra presencia se pusieron de pie y nos dieron una gran sonrisa.

\- La de pelo café y bonita sonrisa es Linith, ella se encarga de bueno básicamente todas las labores domésticos de la casa y en especial de cocinar, a sido como una segunda madre para mi por lo que espero que tengas una buena relación con ella.

Linith camino hacia mi y me dio un abrazo

-Bienvenida a esta casa cariño.

\- Ah ok Gracias...

\- Y ella es Arf su esposa y como ya te imaginarás es como mi segundo padre y a la vez como mi hermana mayor y ella mantiene los jardines siempre verdes y hermosos además que realiza otros trabajos.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Nanoha estoy a sus órdenes.

\- Gracias -dije nuevamente y me preocupe cuando oír un suspiro profundo provenir de Fate, era obvio que ya se estaba cansado de escucharme decir la misma palabra.

\- Sabe una cosa señorita Nanoha e oído hablar mucho de ti por Fate, por cierto ¿quiere algo de beber?

\- ¿Eh? no gracias estoy bien...

-Vamos cariño no seas tímida.

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte Linith ya que al parecer Nanoha no habla mucho, o al menos el día de hoy.

\- Lo lamento Fate.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo -se puso nerviosa- Bueno amm Linith te importaría si Nanoha esta contigo unos momentos.

\- Claro que no... pero no me digas que irás a trabajar, el día de hoy te casaste, no puedes... -decía Linith con una cara de enfado.

\- No te preocupes solo iré al despacho a revisar unos papeles, no tardare lo prometo.

Linith dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos negando, Fate despacio salio de la cocina al igual que Arf que dijo que tenia cosas por hacer.

\- Nanoha cariño puedes tenerme confianza, ten eso por seguro...

Me senté y le di una sonrisa luego coloque mis brazos en la esquina de aquella mesa.

\- Linith-san amm solo viven ustedes tres aquí ¿cierto?

\- Oh no... mi hija Hayate también vive aquí, es solo que aún no sale de vacaciones de la escuela, pero pronto estará aquí.

\- Oh ya veo.

\- Nanoha se que Fate puede parecer una persona mala y sin sentimientos pero creeme que ella no es así, te lo digo yo que la eh visto crecer, solo dale tiempo para conocerla y te muestre en realidad como es, estoy segura que terminarás enamorada de ella.

Me dio una sonrisa enorme, yo solo me quede ahí callada estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta pero Fate entro a la cocina.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta ¿y que tal?, han encontrado un tema de conversación ¿verdad?

-Algo así..

-Bueno Nanoha te parece ir un rato al jardín en lo que la comida esta lista- sentí su mano rozar la mía más no la tomo.

\- Yo prefiero ir a mi habitación a desempacar -me levante de la mesa, yo solo no quería pasar tiempo con ella y más estando a solas.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Linith-san es muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo por mi cuenta. -hice una mueca no quería ser grosera- espero no ofender

\- Linith por favor encargate de sus cosas. -Fate se oía molesta.

\- Pero... es que

Fate no me dejo hablar mas ya que se levantó de su asiento tomando con delicadeza mi brazo y atravesando la cocina me llevo al jardín.

\- Nanoha no me importa a lo que estés acostumbrada -se puso delante mio con una cara sería- ahora las cosas serán diferentes te guste o no.

\- Yo solo quería... ahorrarle trabajo a Linith-san y...

\- Tu misma la viste ¿o no? para ella no es un problema ¿lo entiendes?.

\- Si bueno yo... Lo lamento

\- Por favor Nanoha deja de disculparte por todo... Yo no soy tu dueña o ama, asi que no te sientas con la responsabilidad para que te disculpes por todo.

Yo solo la mire perpleja, cerré mis ojos con frustracion.

\- Pero es como si lo fueras... -tenia ganas de llorar- Tu prácticamente pagaste por mi.

Fate cerro sus puños y apretó los dientes del coraje.

-Ya te los dije... eso no es verdad. - al parecer se estaba conteniendo y con tono molesto.

\- Eso es verdad tu... le regalaste a mi familia varias propiedades y lujos...a eso se le llama soborno, o al menoa para mi... -la miraba con enfado.

\- En realidad tu no sabes como son las cosas así que por favor ya no hables mas. -su mano paso por sus cabellos rubios a manera de desesperación. -Se muy bien que te desagrado y que no eres feliz con este matrimonio, que posiblemente nunca lo serás conmigo pero... Al menos trata de no hacerlo más difícil.

\- Muy bien... lo intentaré. -se lo había dicho en un susurro, eso me hizo sentir débil debido a lo que acababa de oir.

Fate la abrazo por impulso sentía un gran coraje por lo que había dicho Nanoha, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haberla atado a su lado.

Fate no tenía intención de hacerle la vida miserable por el contrario quería hacerla feliz, ella sabia que muchas mujeres harían lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Nanoha, y era por eso que ella no se lograba explicar porque aquella mujer que estaba entre sus brazos no quería estar a su lado.

Tal vez su rechazo fue lo que a Fate le atrajo y estuviera a tal punto de obsesionarse cada vez más con ella, desde que la conoció hace mucho tiempo y la perdió de vista... ahora que la encontraba de nuevo más hermosa y a la vez más delicada se propuso que ella sería su esposa sin importar nada, y lo había logrado... Logró que Takamachi Nanoha estuviera a su lado y ahora lo único que le faltaba era ganar su corazón.

Lo que no sabia es que ese corazón ya había alguien mas sin saber quien era... y Nanoha lo negará inconscientemente.

.

.

 _Y bien amm bueno lo reescribire otra vez así para que entiendan mejor jejeje lo subiré cada que pueda no tengo mucho tiempo... aquí estará "espero" mejor resumido aunque habrá dudas y a la vez se resolverán..._

 _Bye~_

 _хорошо хD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por sus reviews y a los que pasaeon por aqui n.n_

 _._

 **MSLN no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor/creador.**

.

.

Amor, Secretos y Verdad.

.

.

cap 2

.

.

\- Vamos Nanoha, mejor cambiemos de tema, que te gustaría hacer entonces hasta que nos llame Linith a comer.

\- Me gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín, sola

Se que sonaba fría pero es verdad solo quería estar sola y meditarlo otra vez, tenía ya a alguien pero cambio solo porque mis padres me lo pidieron al igual que Fate me lo pidió, pero nada más.

\- Vamos te acompaño podrías perderte, hay muchos lugares.

Fate tomo mi mano el cual yo solté y desvíe mi mirada, pero sentía su mirada atrás de mi, un impulso izó que apretara mi mano contra la camisa que traía en esos momentos ni me disculpe, di un suspiro profundo y cuando iba a tomar su mano ella izó lo mismo que yo la quitó y lo metió dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón me sentía mal pero aun no me acostumbraba, era imposible hacerlo ya que de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado.

Fate me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para entrar a la cocina, pero se detuvo y empezó a hablar aun sin mirarme.

\- Si quieres caminar sola esta bien, puedes hacerlo pero no niegues la comida que preparará Linith, al menos concédeme ese favor.

Y con ese último se fue dejándome sola y con un mal sabor de boca, me sentía culpable pero no podía evitarlo, me quede ahí parada un buen rato sin saber a donde ir.

~ en otro lugar ~

Una pelirosa miraba por la ventana fuera de si pensando en varias cosas y a la vez en nada, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto a una mujer estar atrás de ella.

\- Porque tan pensativa.

\- Te eh dicho varias veces que antes de entrar toques... o es que no tienes modales... señorita Nakajima

Aquella persona solo dio un suspiro cansado, pero sin voltear a verla podía notar el poco entusiasmo que tenia su secretaria.

\- Como si me gustara eso, además lo hice pero mo me respondió así que entre, además solo quería informarle que a recibido una llamada de Fate

\- Cuando estamos aquí a solas pierdes el respeto ¿cierto?

\- Disculpa mi descortesía entonces, pero tiene una junta con los señores a cargo de la empresa de Fate.

\- Nakajima si hablas así tendré que darle un castigo, ella al igual que yo somos responsables de toda una empresa

\- Pero ella ya es la dueña, sus padres ya la dejaron a cargo aun cuando ella es la hija menor, mientras que usted.

\- Y yo soy la mayor, pero recuerde que yo igual tengo una empresa que en pocos días habrá una persona más, además yo también tengo mis responsabilidades, aunque seamos de diferentes edades, pensamos casi igual.

\- Se le hace tarde

Solo cerro los ojos mientras recordaba otra vez la imagen de su gran amiga si era aquella rubia que no había visto desde hace meses, sonrió de medio lado.

\- Antes que nada, ponte en contacto con Testarossa dile que acepto su oferta y ambas formaremos esa ansiada alianza.

\- entonces habrá una fiesta como celebración ¿No es así?

\- Haz los preparativos, mientras más rápido se entere más rápido podré verla... ( _porfin podré verla nuevamente, mi querida Na..._ )

Su mente la recordó nuevamente, acaso será su castigo más dulce. no lo sabía.

\- A quien te refieres Signum.

\- A nadie que te interese, ahora ve y avisa de una vez por todas.

Se dio la vuelta por fin viéndola y al sacar su móvil vio la foto de una mujer con una sonrisa y abrazada de ella, se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a su secretaria por el reflejo de la pantalla.

\- mmm que linda es me pregunto quien será, además tu vez más joven y que decir de ella, además que te vez feliz junto a ella.

\- Es alguien que un día de estos conocerás.

\- Espero sea en la fiesta, bueno no te quito más su tiempo me retiro.

\- Vaya cuando quieres puede ser una gran persona, pero tu personalidad...

\- lo se,soy un amor de persona jajajaja - salio de ahí dando una mirada y sin verla mas-

.

~Casa Testarossa Harlaown ~

Me había rendido no me dio la gana caminar por el hermoso jardín que estaba justo enfrente mio, mire el cielo estaba despejado, me metí al comedor sin ser notada por Linith-san y me fui a mi habitación, al entrar fui directo a la cama y enterre mi rostro a la almohada me puse a llorar nuevamente ¿cuantas veces lo había echo el día de hoy?, no lo se y no me importa me sentía cansada tal vez de tanto llorar, que sentía como mis párpados se iban juntando al igual que el sueño se iba apoderando de mi.

si me había quedado dormida después de llorar.

-0-0-0-0-

\- Fate, cariño ¿puedo pasar?

\- Linith sabes que si, que ocurre

\- La comida esta lista ven a comer.

Fate frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, no quería pensar en cosas que no, y más por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido.

\- Linith ¿sabes dónde está Nanoha?

\- No la e visto, tal vez siga en el jardín o esta en su habitación de verdad que no lo se.

\- Bueno iré a buscarla a su habitación, no creo que este en el jardín y más con Lo que acaba de ocurrir

\- Fate que quieres decir con eso.

\- Nada, iré a verla y luego iremos a comer, esta bien

\- Esta bien, las esperaré en el comedor.

Fate dio un suspiro largo y salió de su despacho para ir a la habitación de Nanoha, estaba parada enfrente de la puerta y se quedó callada pensando en si verdaderamente estaba ella ahí en la habitación, no se oía nada abrió lentamente la puerta para ver si realmente se encontraba ahí hasta que la vio recostada en su cama dormida, se acercó a Nanoha sigilosamente y se hinco a su lado observándola durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, su amada Nanoha había llorado, Fate puso su cara sería y se sentía culpable, se maldecia a si misma puesto que la causante de su llanto era ella y nadie mas.

\- Nanoha, hey Nanoha -la movía sin ser violenta pero tampoco lo hacía delicadamente- despierta Nanoha vamos.

Nanoha abría lentamente sus ojos y sentía nervios por la mirada intensa que sentía a lado suyo.

\- Mmm que ocurre ma... ¿Fate? -La miraba confundida-

\- La comida esta lista, vamos no te tardes.

Se paro sin siquiera darle otra mirada le iba contestar que no tenía hambre pero una voz la interrumpió antes de decir palabra alguna.

\- Nanoha antes que digas " _no tengo hambre"_ porque es un comentario que ignorare, así que te espero y no tardes.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, sin oír su respuesta, ella miro la puerta y se fue a cambiar nuevamente no quería salir como estaba ahora, se puso una sudadera color naranja y unos pantalones cortos, abrió la puerta y al salir noto que Fate estaba recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta de la habitación que estaba enfrente suyo, así que se acercó a ella.

\- Estoy lista.

Fate la miro de arriba abajo de manera detenida para ver su ropay rostro y darle su "punto de vista".

\- Por si lo preguntas así me gusta vestir y no me e echo nada mas.

Nanoha la hablo con un tono enojado al notar la mirada de Fate sobre ella.

\- Bueno ya sabes, no hace falta que te arregles para que yo te mire, desde que te vi por primera vez me has parecido hermosa, así al natural, además si te hiciste algo aparte de cambiar tu ropα.

\- Y según tu... que es.

\- Bueno, borrar los rastros de humedad de tus ojos.

Nanoha abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa y abrió la boca para pedirle que se guardará ese tipo de comentarios para sí, pero antes de decir algo el celular de Fate sonó, ella le dio la espalda y entro a su habitación mientras respondía aquella llamada, Nanoha hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza ella no la esperaría, así que bajo hasta llegar al comedor.

Linith la oyó bajar y la miro sorprendida al notar que Fate no estaba a su lado, le iba a preguntar pero Nanoha le respondió antes.

\- Fate tuvo una llamada telefónica y se quedó en su habitación mientras respondía aquella llamada.

\- Oh ya veo, bueno ¿quieres comenzar a comer?

\- Mmm no mejor espero a que llegue Fate, no quiero discutir por algo sencillo... otra vez.

\- Nanoha eres muy inteligente y hermosa, ella te quiere.

\- Oh ¿quien la quiero a quien Linith?

Decía Fate mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una silla, Linith no respondió solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila mientras la miro de reojo. Fate al entender la mirada no dijo más ya tenía una idea de lo que se refería.

\- Nanoha, mañana nos iremos a Hokkaido.

Fate se lo decía mientras tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

\- Espera, ¿mañana? pero pensé que no tendríamos luna de miel o algo así...

\- Para que gastar dinero en algo así cuando ninguna de las dos lo merecemos.

Nanoha ahora si que estaba confundida quería preguntar entonces el porque.

\- Solo iremos por viajes de negocios, nada mas por eso iremos ahí.

\- Pero como...

\- Acabo de enterarme por llamada que tuve hace unos minutos, son buenas noticias las que recibí el día de hoy y estoy feliz.

\- entonces... yo no entiendo porque debería yo de ir contigo, además ni se como funciona tu empresa. - su voz se oía molesta.

\- Eso lo se bien, pero eres mi esposa y quiero que estés a mi lado y además que estés enterada de mi vida profesional, además es tu obligación pasar conmigo.

\- Eso era antes y en estos tiempos ya no...

\- No me importa como sea en estos tiempos irás y será todo... es una maldita orden y no una petición no tienes opción.

\- Como te atreves a darme una orden!... tu no me puedes obligar.

\- Claro que puedo eres mi esposa... es todo, asi que ya...

Nanoha no quería comenzar a pelear… pero si quería dejarle en claro que no la dejaría pasar por encima de ella, y esta vez no se quedaría callada.

\- Pues yo no quiero ni quiero ir- Dijo Nanoha nuevamente mientras se iba poniéndose de pie enfadada- No me puedes obligar

\- Oh! claro que si puedo- Dijo Fate también poniéndose de pie, provocando que Nanoha se intimidara- Linith preparo esta comida con mucho gusto… así que siéntate y come... fin de la discusión- Respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.

\- Al menos deja que…

\- He dicho fin de la discusión- Fate le dirigió una mirada a Nanoha el cual hizo que agachara la vista.

\- Al menos déjame hablar contigo después de comer

\- Lo pensare. -Llevo un bocado de la comida a su boca sin siquiera mirar a Nanoha nuevamente.

Nanoha miro su plato y luego a Linith, quien la miraba con tristeza, decidio dirigirle una sonrisa antes de probar el platillo.

\- Esta deliciosa, Linith-san - Dijo al fin tomando otro bocado.

\- Gracias Nanoha, me retiro- Dijo con un intento de sonrisa, que más bien era una mueca.

De vez en cuando Nanoha miraba a Fate, pero la rubia ni siquiera despegaba la vista de su plato. Al terminar, se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Nanoha.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto fingiendo inocencia como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Te espero en mi habitación para hablar del tema, estoy cansada y quiero relajarme un poco… por lo que te suplico que mínimo esperes unos minutos antes de subir- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y fue escaleras arriba.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias por apoyarme en serio_

 _antes que nada y quitando dudas,_

 _ **uno**_ _, no sera futa..._

 _ **dos**_ _, tal vez, después de todo creo si habra drama._

 _ **tres**_ _, no estara Yuuno-kun aqui._

 _ **cuatro**_ _. Signum no es trabajadora de Fate sera su socia por ello no habra problema, espero :/_

 _ **cinco**_ _, quieren que aparezca Vivio? o no :3 ustedes deciden ;)_

 _ **seis**_ _, no se cada cuando subire capítulo ya que e estado ocupado... últimamente_

 _Nos vemos después cuidense xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por sus reviews y a los que pasan por aquí apesar de tardar siglos en actualizar..._

 **.**

 **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

.

.

 **Amor, Secretos y Verdad**

.

.

Cap 3

.

.

Linith al ver que Fate se había retirado se acercó a Nanoha para ver como estaba, la miraba un poco culpable ― Nanoha cariño ya no discutas con Fate, ella parece ser fría pero la verdad es otra, acepta el viaje, ve con ella te divertirás y puede que veas cosas nuevas

― Yo igual ya no deseo discutir pero, me molestó su forma en la cual me lo dijo, pudo utilizar otras palabras. ― Nanoha lanzó un bufido mientras miraba la mesa.

― Yo no discuto eso, pero sabes Fate tiene buenas intenciones, no quiere que te quedes en casa encerrada.

― Eso ya lo tenía claro, además se frustró mi plan de escape ― Nanoha miro de reojo a Linith y noto su cara llena de sorpresa, curvo su boca en signo de una sonrisa y la miro fijamente ― Es broma, yo haría eso mis padres me darían una reprimienda y Fate sería capaz de eso y más.

― Solo acompañala si es que igual tu deseas, bueno es mi consejo tal vez lo tomes o no Nanoha

― Gracias lo pensare bien, ahora que haré no puedo molestarla dijo que la dejará descansar.

― Entonces porque no vas al menos al jardín refrescate, toma aire libre, esta hermoso el día

― Ah esta bien, vuelvo el un momento Linith y gracias de nuevo.

.

.

Nanoha salió por la puerta para dirigirse al jardín y cuando estuvo ahí decidió recostarse en el pasto cerca de un árbol cerrando sus ojos, el aire balanceaba suavemente sus cobrizos cabellos.

― _Nanoha me amas? -aquella persona pregunto nerviosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro -_

― _Claro que si, te amo -Nanoha le daba una sonrisa dulce-_

― _Aun cuando tus padres no nos dejen estar juntas? -miro a esos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban-_

― _Ya sabes que si, es que soy su pequeña hija y se preocupan de mas._

― _Ya veo, entonces me vas a esperar y cuando te vea de nuevo... yo quiero estar a tu lado_

― _Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario_

― _Te amo mi querida Nanoha_

― _Y yo te amo a ti..._

Una pelirroja abria sus ojos estaba debajo de un arbol, acostada en el pasto y bajo el cielo azul que ella tanto amaba, miro a los lados encontrandose con la mansion de "su esposa" cerro los ojos y volvio a suspirar ese dia habia sido demasiado largo para ella... sintio unas gotas salir de sus ojos azules, estaban saladas y sentia una fuerte opresion en el pecho, por mas que intentaba pararlas no podia.

― ¿Quien eras tu... y porque me estoy... espera yo estoy llorando?...

No le importo nada y al sentarse en el pasto miro disimuladamente hasta la ventana de cierta rubia, lanzo un suspiro y se paro decidida ya habia tomado su decisión.

.

.

Fate estaba en su habitación sentada en la orilla de su cama, al ver el sol y al árbol en mitad del patio se acercó sigilosamente hasta la ventana observando el paisaje enfrente suyo, su jardín y más enfrente unas cuantas casas a lo lejos, al bajar la vista noto a su esposa relajada y recostada en el pasto, ella un no se podía creer ni siquiera explicarse que era lo que Nanoha había despertado en ella, pero cada vez que la veía una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, se sentía feliz y a la vez calmada.

Un cuando discutía con ella le encantaba observar su mirada enfadada, estaba tentada a gritarle desde su ventana, alzó una mano y antes de que pudiera gritar pudo notar que Nanoha se acomodada mejor mientras tocaba su rostro, bajo su mano y la miraba fijamente apretó su mano y cerró sus ojos.

― Jamás seré ella, cierto?.

Fate se recosto en su cama y cerros sus ojos pensando que haría para enamorarla.

Pensando en que haría hasta que oyó que tocaron la puerta, hizo una mueca.

―Adelante― Dijo con voz cansada

Nanoha entro por la puerta y no pudo evitar pasar los ojos por toda la recamara de su esposa. Realmente era hermosa era dos o más veces más grande que la suya, era más que obvio que a Fate le gustaba tener espacio para caminar.

― Oh… veo que si has venido... Nanoha ― Dijo Fate incorporándose― Dime cuáles son tus razones para no ir al viaje conmigo

Respiró profundamente, no es que no quisiera ir, había algo en su interior que decía que estar con ella estaba mal, pero otra parte de ella le gritaba que fuera y sus dudas serían aclaradas, todo era confusión en su cabeza no sabía realmente que hacer, volvía a tomar aire no es porque no quisiera, iría tal como le decia su corazón, aquí habrá algo que cambiará si iba a ese viaje eso es lo que pensaba.

― Ninguna, Fate he cambiado de parecer, si iré contigo a ese viaje ― Había decidido seguir el consejo de Linith, y el de su corazón.

Fate estaba totalmente sorprendida, eso lo pudo notar al ver su expresión, Fate jamás pensó que aquella cobriza cedería tan fácilmente, y más aún siendo... terca.

― ¿Por qué? digo así tan de repente aceptas cuando no era así en un principio ― Quiso saber Fate, esta interesada en la respuesta

― Te molesta y te pones histérica el hecho de que no quiera ir… y si cambio de opinión y ahora quiero ir… también te molesta, yo realmente no te entiendo Fate, en que piensas!.

Fate tan solo soltó una carcajada, así sacaba lo mejor de ella, nada de peleas nada de reproches, solo la miraba aún con esa sonrisa.

― El vuelvo sale a las 7:00 de la mañana … así que por lo que ya te imaginaras la hora en que debes levantarte. No necesitas hacer maletas eso sería peso muerto … además solo con tu presencia estaría bien.

― ¿Será un viaje de ida y vuelta?― Pregunti Nanoha con mucho entusiasmo, así sería más rápido

― No, de hecho permaneceremos haya durante dos semanas ― Puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama observandola

― Dos semanas… es mucho tiempo como para no llevar maletas.

― Te comprare ropa y todo lo que quieras en Hokkaido… el clima es impredecible y a la vez hermoso, por eso.

― De acuerdo, ya entendí y si es todo yo bueno me retiro―

― No tan rápido Nanoha ― Dijo Fate dando unas palmadas en la cama.

Nanoha se quedó paralizada, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a Fate y ver que quería, pero con sólo ver esa mirada y su mano en la cama algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

― Hoy es nuestro primer día como casadas y me gustaría que… me acompañes un momento, si se puede es para que podamos ya sabes.

Nanoha sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba ¿porque?.

Fate no tenía ninguna mala intención, como las que Nanoha estaba pensando… ella, Fate solo quería divertirse un rato haciéndole sonrojar y de alguna forma lo estaba logrando pero...

― Ver la televisión un rato― Decia Fate riendo debido a su expresión, Nanoha abrió más los ojos y solo solto un suspiro, se relajo y dejo caer los hombros, camino hasta la cama y se sento en la orilla, no quería estar cerca de la rubia todavía

― Nanoha ¿Qué te apetece ver? ― Preguntó Fate mientras veía la televisión

― Lo que tú quieras está bien― Estaba tensa eso lo tenía claro que hasta Fate lo notaría

― ¿Estás segura de ello? ― Preguntó Fate con tono sensual y mirándola fijamente

Nanoha pudo sentir como sus pies comenzaban a temblar, no había duda alguna estaba nerviosa y asustada. Se puso de pie y observo la cara de diversión que Fate tenia.

― Solo bromeo… es divertido burlarse de los débiles… como tu― Dijo Fate mientras cambiaba de canal― No pienso obligarte a nada… tu perfectamente sabes a lo que me refiero

Nanoha se sentía terrible al entender a que se refería, cerró sus ojos, y sus pensamientos le jugo una broma recordó nuevamente a una persona cuyo rostro no podía ver bien, mientras le sonreía y le tendió la mano y cuando la iba a tomar otra voz la despertó de sus pensamientos

― Ahora toma asiento y dime qué quieres ver― Fate la noto diferente, hizo una mueca al ver a Nanoha asi

― Me gustaría una película― Dijo al fin, desviando la mirada

― Bueno, entonces abre ese estante― Lo señaló― Tengo alrededor de 200 títulos para escoger, incluso estrenos

Cuando abrió el estante se dio cuenta de que Fate no exagero cuando dijo que tenía alrededor de 200 títulos… pues posiblemente tenía 300.

Eligio una película alazar

― Buena elección, Jonny Deep es un maravilloso actor― Dijo Fate mientras introducía la película en el reproductor. ― Al menos tenemos gustos parecidos en películas―

Nancha no negaba el echo que cuando la película había comenzado, se sentía incomoda pero conforme los minutos pasaban tomaba más confianza y hasta se había recostado en la cama. Fate no paraba de reír… su risa era cálida y graciosa, en ocasiones hasta le provocaba más risa la manera en que Fate reía que la película en si. Pero cuando faltaba poco para que terminara, no escucho más a Fate.

Supuso que había dejado de prestar atención a la película y ocupando su atención en algo más, como el viaje del día siguiente.

La película termino, Nanoha se había puesto de pie y miro a Fate.… para la sorpresa de aquella cobriza Fate se encontraba dormida su rostro lucia tan diferente… tan tranquila, tan... hermosa sus parpados descansaban y pude notar que su boca era pequeña y bien definida.

Nanoha se fue a su habitación, a pesar de que Fate le había dicho que no hiciera maletas, decido hacer una… pues no quería que Fate gastara dinero en ella cando acabo de organizar todo para el viaje, fue hasta su habitación y noto que ella aun dormía… solo que había girado su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo se vía tan apacible… parecía una pequeña niña.

Abrio el closet lentamente tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, se encontro con una gran cantidad de ropa, desde trajes sastres hasta unos jeans demasiado casuales. Pensaba que solo las mujeres de clase " _con este me vere mas hermosa_ " acostumbraban tener toneladas de ropa, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Nanoha solo tomo ropa cómoda, dos pares de calzado, unos tenis y unos zapatos. Abro un cajón y encontro sus calcetines, decidio tomar 5 pares… luego abro el otro cajón y se encontro con sus panties… Nanoha soltó una risita y al mismo tiempo sentia como se sonrojaba de ellos solo tome un puño y salí de la habitación corriendo.

Ya en si habitación se puso a doblar las prendas para que cupieran en la maleta que quedaba vacía. Había llegado a esa casa con dos maletas grandes, que Fate le había reglado días antes. " _para que lleves a casa algo de tu ropa_ "

Tardo media hora en organizar su maleta, pero cuando al fin acabo miro el reloj y eran las 9:00 de la noche… Fate llevaba dormida aproximadamente 2 horas. Fue a la habitación para ver si había despertado… pero no era así, toco su frente para asegurarse de que no estuviera enferma o algo así, pero ella se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Le quito sus zapatos y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa… aun llevaba puesta la misma que tenía una vez se cambio de ropa, tomo una cobija del closet y la tapo como pudo le acomodo su almohada, la cual ya estaba casi en el suelo. Fate frunció un poco sus cejas y comenzó a moverse y entreabriendo sus ojos la veía borrosa.

― Sig...num... Nano... ― Nanoha abrió sus ojos, estaba confundida, la miro confundida y reprimió las ganas de preguntar

― Tranquila Fate, descansa― Le dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en su hombro.

De inmediato Fate cerro sus ojos, estaba bastante cansada, apago las luces y bajo a la sala, ahí se encontraba Linith junto a Arf viendo la televisión.

― Hola Linith-san― Dijo sentándose a su lado mirando enfrente pérdida en dijo Fate hace poco

― oh Nanoha, no te había visto en un buen rato―

― Estaba haciendo las maletas… y antes de eso pase un rato con Fate, viendo una película― Le sonreí mientras la miraba

― ¿Y dónde está ella? ―

― Se ha quedado dormida… ya la e acobijado ―

― Que buena eres, la noche está fresca, si no lo hubieras hecho la pobre hubiera pasado frio―

― Si― Solté una risa― Iré por una manzana y después me iré a dormir, mañana saldremos muy temprano de aquí.

― Me imagino, será mejor que Fate haya puesto su alarma, si no, no se levantara―

― Yo pondré la mía, por si acaso― Le sonreí― Por cierto Linith conoces a alguien que... Ah no es nada olvídalo, bueno hasta mañana Linith―

― Esta bien que descanses― Dijo Linith con una sonrisa.

Fue a la cocina por una manzana, para luego irse a su habitación y después de tomar una ducha se entreguo a los brazos de Morfeo, aun cuando apenas eran las 9:45 de la noche.

Fate despertó a las 5 de la mañana, había tenido un sueño demasiado placentero, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior tallo sus ojos mientras trataba de recordar porque. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado una cobija, mucho menos haberse quitado los zapatos. Y fue entonces cuando recordó la imagen nublosa de Nanoha, cuando le acomodaba las almohadas.

― Al menos tuvo compasión de mi― Dijo levantándose de la cama mientras caminada derecho al baño.

Una vez que estuvo lista, salió de su habitación con celular en mano y fue a la de Nanoha. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado pero solo se encontró con una cama tendida y vacía; supuso que estaría abajo, así que con paso rápido fue escaleras abajo y se encontró con dos maletas al pie de la puerta.

Nanoha salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa

― Te has levantado― Dijo mirándola― Y arreglado. ¿Has dormido bien?

― Te ordene que no hicieras maletas― Fate entrecerro sus ojos mientras le reprochó

Nanoha jamás penso que la molestaría tanto, después de todo ella solo quería evitar que gastara dinero. Aunque en el fondo también lo había hecho con la intención de que se molestara por el hecho de desobedecer sus órdenes.

― Lo lamento, yo…

― No― Dijo Fate acercándose a ella y abrazarla ― Discúlpame tu a mí esos no son los modales que me inculco mi familia. Sí, he dormido bien… y gracias por la cobija― Dijo con una media sonrisa.

― De nada― Asentí

― Linith, ¿Arf puede llevarnos? ― Pregunto Fate. mientras agarraba una de las maletas

― Por supuesto, de hecho ya esta esperándolas en el coche.

― Bien― Fate tomó la otra maleta

― Déjame ayudarte― Corrí hacia ella

― No― Negó con la cabeza― ¿Pero por qué dos maletas?

― Una es tuya… espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya inspeccionado tu closet― Se avergonzo al recordar ver la ropa interior de Fate.

― En lo absoluto, gracias… ahora vámonos― Giró hacia Linith y le dio una ligera sonrisa ― Nos vemos en dos semanas, Linith

― ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! ― Dijo agitando su mano

― Gracias― Nanoha hacia una leve reverencia para después salir por la puerta.

.

.

.

Nancha no estaba acostumbraba mucho a viajar en avión, para ser sincera solo lo había hecho dos o tres veces y eso era por viajes escolares y al salir para ver a una persona. Pero esa vez fue la peor de todas. Para empezar, era demasiado temprano y a pesar de que no tenía sueño, cerraba sus ojos a manera de relajación, el cual no funcionaba y Fate no cruzó palabra alguna con ella salvo cuando le pregunto si deseaba algo de beber o comer.

El viaje fue corto, pero al fin estaban bajano del avión

― ¿En qué hotel nos quedaremos? ― Pregunto mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Fate.

― En ninguno. Nos quedaremos en mi casa.

― Ah... tienes casa por aquí ― Nanoha la miraba impresionada, mientras estaba parda siendo dejada por Fate al no percatarse que la dejaba atrás.

― Si pero rara vez vengo aquí y es solo para ver a... Nanoha? jajaja vamos no te quedes atrás

.

.

.

Disculpen el super retraso pero, el capítulo de _**Amor, Dame una oportunidad**_ ya casi está listo, va a la mitad D':

ya ni tengo tiempo

-hace una reverencia- en verdad me disculpo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el ultra retraso … una fuerte depresión estuvo conmigo por dos meses "suspiro" en verdad siento todo esto…_

 _Disfruta el capítulo_ _ **"se oye en eco"**_ _hehehe supongo es normal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

.

.

 **Amor, Secretos y Verdad**

.

.

Cap 4

.

.

― ¿Ya voy es sólo que una casa aquí? ― Nanoha estaba con la boca abierta y sorprendida.

― Claro que si ya te lo dije- Dijo Fâțe mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro -Soy una mujer de negocios, y por tanto soy precavida, además tener una casa en los lugares a donde más me gusta venir, es lo por estos lugares me agradan.

― Eso habla muy bien de ti Fate ― Nanoha estaba hablando con confianza, tenía que aligerar su ambiente y no estar incómoda cerca de ella.

Fate tenía ambas maletas en sus manos rumbo a dirección de los taxis dándole la mano un poco nerviosa a Nanoha para que subiese primero mientras le daba un gracias en silencio y Fate se limitó a asentir y darle la dirección al taxista.

Fate había dicho que el trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa era un poco largo, y que tomaba alrededor de 50 minutos al llegar. Para no aburrirse decidió bajar el cristal de la ventanilla y sentir la brisa fresca de aquel lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

― ¡Wow que linda casa! ― decía Nanoha cuando ante sus ojos apareció una casa lujosa, no muy grande pero bonita. Lucia demasiado cálida a causa de los colores veraniegos.

Fate se acercó a mi ventanilla y miró a través de ella.

― Me alegra que te guste… porque ahí es donde nos quedaremos― Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

― ¿Esa… esa es tu… casa? ― Preguntó balbuceando.

― Desde ahora, es _nuestra_ casa― Tomando su mano y la apretó con cuidado haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, pero a la vez era muy diferente al de cierta persona.

 _"Nanoha, hoy tengo visitas, es mi prima y vino con una de sus amigas ven vamos a conocerla"_

 _"Pe-pero tus papas no se van a enfadar? "_

 _Aquella persona tomó su mano con suma delicadeza y la iba jalando con cuidado rumbo a su casa, Nanoha estaba sonrojada mientras sentía un sin fin de emociones mientras veía a aquella persona caminando delante de ella con sus manos entrelazadas. Ambas con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

 _"Nanoha, un día estaremos caminando de las manos más seguido es una promesa-_

 _"Promesa S…"_

― oha… Hey Nanoha

Fate dio un suspiro, pensando que había echo mal en tomar la mano de su esposa, pero al notar que de repente ella dio una ligera sonrisa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sonrió tal vez era por su acción pero muy dentro de si tenía la sensación que eso no era todo.

― eh? ― Nanoha regresó a la realidad, en cuestión de segundos y frunció su ceño otra vez aquella voz.

― jajaja que ya llegamos, en que piensas mujer ― Fate tomó aire no podía molestarse a cada momento por sus locas alucinaciones.

Fate le dio una sonrisa cálida mientras aun sostenía su mano, bajando del taxi lentamente mientras que el amable conductor hizo el favor de bajar las maletas. Fate soltó su mano y dio un par de billetes al hombre, para luego el irse.

Juntas caminaron hasta el gran portón de la casa, Fate introdujo unos números y este se abrió automáticamente. caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, cuando introdujo la llave, una sensación de alegría apareció en la cara de Nanoha, y podía apostar que la casa era preciosa, al igual que la de Japón.

Fate le cedió el paso y apenas había entrado cuando se quedo paraliza ante tanta belleza.

― ¿Linda, no? ― Pregunto Fate mientras ponía las maletas a un lado.

― Demasiado linda, diría yo― Nanoha camino hacia la sala de estar.

― Me ha llevado un par de años de arduo trabajo construirla. He necesitado miles y miles de dólares, pero han valido la pena. ― Camino hacia donde Nanoha estaba y encendió el aire acondicionado― A pesar de que solo es de un piso, cuenta con dos habitaciones, perfectas para nuestra situación― Soltó una risa

― Si― Dijo riendo― ¿Acaso ya predecías que te casarías con una mujer que no dormiría en el mismo cuarto que tú?

― No, para nada. Siempre pensé que mi esposa y yo dormiríamos juntas… pero ya ves las cosas cambian― Sonrío con pesar

― Sí que lo hacen― Desvio ma mirada nerviosa― ¿Podrías mostrarme la casa entera? ―

Lo hizo. Fate la llevo por un extenso recorrido. Sin duda alguna ella amaba esta casa, se sentía orgullosa de haberla construido con todo el esfuerzo que hacía en su empresa. Había una piscina, era de gran tamaño y el fondo era azul, desde ahí se podía observar la playa. Luego la llevo a la que sería su habitación, era preciosa, la paredes eran color arena. En seguida le mostro su habitación y dijo que como ella sí tenía televisión… yo era bienvenida a cualquier hora del día.

― Bueno tomaré una ducha― Dijo mientras abría la llave de la regadera― Tengo que ir a la empresa

― Oh… pensé que irías hasta mañana― Le pasé una toalla.

― No… entre más rápido acuda, mejor me gustaría que me acompañaras, así al salir de la empresa podríamos ir a comer a algún restaurante

― No te molestes… yo puedo comer aquí― Dije con media sonrisa― Además… si te acompañara a la empresa, solo sería un estorbo.

― Te equivocas...tu nunca serás un estorbo para mí― Me miro con sus lindos ojos color rojo.

― Aun así… creo que será mejor que me quede aquí a desempacar mis cosas― Hice una mueca― Pero podrías avisarme cuando salgas de la empresa… yo podría ir y después, si quieres, vamos juntas a comer.

― Mejor yo vengo por ti― Dijo Fate mientras se quitaba la camisa

Por más que trató de no mirarla… le fue imposible al igual que evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y que comenzara a hablar torpemente.

― Es…está bien… digo si es que… que no es una molestia para ti… porque si lo es… pues yo puedo comer en algún lado…no muy lejos de aquí...pero bueno tu… tú decides.

Fate río ante la actitud de su esposa, ella era increíblemente inocente, solo con verla sin camisa se había sonrojado y eso a ella le causaba gracia. Caminó hacia ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

― Eres tan tierna― le había susurrado al oído

sintió como sus rodillas temblaban, era como si no pudieran sostenerla más.

― Sabes… Mmm… no… es muy común que reciba el abrazo de alguien sin camisa― dijo aun temblando entre los brazos de la rubia

― Acostúmbrate― Dijo Fate mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

― Creo que no podré― Se alejo de ella― Bueno te dejo para que te arregles, no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde― Salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

Fate lanzó una carcajada bastante audible y eso hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

No tardó mucho en salir de su habitación. Lucía atractiva … vestía uno traje negro una falda corta, un saco igual negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color que había empacado.

― Me gusta como te ves Fate, pero creo se hace tarde

― Oh! Tienes razón― Posó su pequeña boca en su frente― Regresaré lo más pronto posible

―Que te vaya bien, Fate ― Dije olfateando el perfume tan delicioso que llevaba

― Gracias―A continuación abrió un cajón y saco unas llaves, lo miré confundida.

―Tengo un lindo convertible esperándome en la parte trasera― Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos― Te gustara, estoy segura de ello.

Yo solo le sonreí y ella salió. Pude ver como un coche salía de la casa, sí que era elegante... era color negro. Fate acelero y pronto desapareció de mi vista.

Fui a mi habitación a desempacar mis cosas y una vez que termine me recosté boca arriba mientras observaba el techo. Recordé el cálido beso que Fate había puesto en mi mejilla y después recordé el de mi frente. Curiosamente no me había besado en la boca… aun cuando la boda termino y se escuchó: _Puede besar a la novia_ , ella solo rozo mis labios… eso era lo más cercano a un beso que había recibido de Fate. ¿Por qué no me querrá besar? es como si… Fue lo último que pensé antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Fate iba en su convertible, llevaba puestos sus lentes y el fuerte aire jugaba con su cabello. En el trayecto no pudo evitar recodar la bella sonrisa de Nanoha… esa sonrisa formada por sus labios, los cuales deseaba probar. Desde la primera vez que la vio añoro el día en que sus labios y los de ella estuvieran juntos… pero jamás imagino que le costaría tanto trabajo… ella carecía de paciencia y no le daba pena admitirlo.

― Pronto sentiré tus labios― Dijo en voz alta seguido de una sonrisa.

Llego a la empresa, al entrar todos la habian recibido como lo que era… la dueña y jefa. La secretaria, de nombre Ginga siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia Fate, y en una ocasión ella se había acercado a ella… pero después de haber conocido a Nanoha nunca más le dio esperanzas a Ginga.

― Fate, hola es agradable tenerte aquí― Le saludo Ginga mientras sonreía de forma seductora.―

―Gracias Ginga― Fate pensó en levantar la mano y enseñarle su anillo de matrimonio, pero pensó que sería muy bajo de su parte― Puedes llamar y saber si puede venir Signum, cuando llegue que pase a mi oficina, ¿por favor?

― Por supuesto― Contesto ella mientras levantaba el teléfono.

― Te extrañaba― Se refirió Fate a su oficina mientras se sentaba en su silla de trabajo. ― Este escritorio necesita algo… oh ya se necesita una foto de mi adorada Nanoha― Pensó en voz alta, frunció un poco su ceño al notar que haría algo muy rastrero para con cierta persona cuando viera la foto.

Alzó sus hombros tratando de restar importancia ya que ahora Nanoha era su esposa y todo podría cambiar a su favor ¿cierto?.


	5. Chapter 5

_Y otra vez una disculpa por dejar todo y un gracias por pasar por aquí nuevamente *llora*_

 _en verdad tratare de actualizar más rápido y no cada que sería *contando con los dedos* ¿medio año?_

 _GRACIAS POR SU ENORME PACIENCIA :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

.

.

 **Amor, Secretos y Verdad**

.

.

Cap 5

.

.

.

Fate estaba sentada en su escritorio reflexionando como le diría a su amiga, a su socia que se había casado, no, ella ya lo sabia más no sabía exactamente con quien, sabía que se molestaría o que tal vez tratará de negarlo pero era imposible después de todo…

 _Fate iba entrando a su casa de su "nueva" amiga estaba nerviosa ya que no había visto esa enorme casa entonces ¿que hacía ahí? era fácil la respuesta era por negocios de sus padres._

 _Fate estaba en el patio trasero hablando con una peliplateada era un poco mayor pero hasta el momento era como si se conocieran de hace tiempo._

 _"Ya llegue" fue el primer sonido que se podía oír desde la entrada, la peliplateada se paro de golpe dando una enorme sonrisa y parando a Fate le decía que la siguiera._

 _"ven te presentaré a mi prima, se llama Signum" Fate solo pudo asentir ante esas palabras._

 _Ambas caminaron directo a la sala encontrándose con aquella chica pelirosa, pero Fate no veía exactamente a la recien llegada en cambio su mirada se posó en otra persona que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y que estaba detrás de la pelirosa._

 _"Un placer conocer a la hija menor de los Testarossa, soy Signum y esta chica que esta detrás mio es-"_

― Hola, Fate― Dijo Signum mientras entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro ― ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés por aquí! ―

Fate se levantó y regresó de sus recuerdos para pararse y darle una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un enorme abrazo, y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

― Espera un momento Fate tu…― Dijo Signum mientras entrecerraba los ojos― Vuelve a levantar tu mano izquierda.

Fate la levanto mientras sonreía _llegó la hora de saber con quien me casé querida amiga_.

― No lo puedo creer… Fate Testarossa … ¡te has casado! ― Signum volvió a abrazarla, pero ahora con más efusivamente ― Cuando me dijiste que estabas a punto de casarte con… esa chica ¡jamás pensé que hablaras en serio! de verdad que me has sorprendido.

― Eso explica el porqué de tu ausencia en la ceremonia― Bromeo Fate, _así hubiera sido más difícil para mí y para ella._

― Pensé que estabas jugando... no pensaba gastar dinero en un boleto de avión para que cuando llegara escuchara un: _era broma_. Debiste insistirme con que era cierto… así no me lo habría perdido. Aun así muchas felicidades― Signum tomó asiento― Y bien, ¿cuál es el nombre de la afortunada que esta casada contigo?

― Gracias por tu felicitación. Se llama Nanoha "Testarossa"― Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro _quiero ver tu expresión de sorpresa_ , _aun asi me siento culpable ¿porque?_ ― Anteriormente Nanoha Takamahi.

Signum tensó un poco su mirada acaso, esa chica era… no eso no era posible después de todo dijo que la esperaría, pero y si era verdad y se casó con Nanoha, _su_ Nanoha que iba a hacer ella, tomó aire tenía que tranquilizarse tenía que estar bajo control, incluso su cabeza que estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

― Și ya recordé, no dejaste de hablarme de ella durante ¿que será? 3 meses… y mira finalmente te has casado… y con ella. Apuesto a que son muy felices.

Signum forzó una sonrisa, no tenía caso si su amada se había casado con Fate ella simplemente no podía intervenir, aunque en su interior estuviera volviéndose oscuro tenía que seguir adelante no debía parar y lamentarse ¿verdad?

― Algo así― Dijo Fate haciendo una mueca, ahora era ella la que sentía un vacío en su interior ― Apenas nos casamos ayer y digamos que las cosas no han resultado tal como lo esperaba… bueno tal vez si, pero solo las cosas malas― Fate cerró sus ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Signum en esos momentos, no ahora.

― No te preocupes… tal vez con el tiempo tendrán una relación llena de amor, ya sabes algo que no sea forzado. ― Dijo Signum comprendiendo las palabras de Fate sabía que Nanoha no era cualquier chica a la que cae enamorada de la noche a la mañana después de todo a ella… lanzó un suspiro inaudible.

Fate le había contado todo a Signum como la conocío "de nuevo" el como trataba de conquistarla, sabía que Signum la conocía que ella sabía más que ella sobre Nanoha, pero que podía hacer, además dejando de lado que conocía a su esposa, Signum era más allá de ser una simple amiga era su confidente, le tenía confianza a pesar de ser de dos compañías distintas, por lo tanto sabía los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos.

― La hubieras traído puede y se aburra en su casa, además que no se te olvide mañana habrá una fiesta de etiqueta ― Dijo Signum dándole una mirada sería y parandose de su lugar, no podía verla a los ojos.

― Espera un momento Signum ¿Qué celebramos? ― Preguntó Fate con entusiasmo sabía la respuesta aun así quería oírla de sus propias palabras.

― En lo que va del año mi compañía a subido sus ganancias, y al parecer la tuya también -dio una sonrisa mientras veía por la ventana de aquella oficina- la empresa WolkenCorp, ya sabes, la empresa que tanto deseabas y que yo manejo junto mis directivos hemos tomado la decisión de tener un contrato con tu empresa.

― ¿En verdad? Estoy contenta ― Dijo Fate abriendo sus ojos, esa noticia la había dejado sin palabras, su padre no pudo hacer hace tiempo un contrato con WolkenCorp sin embargo ella si, que mas podía pedir estaba entusiasmada ― Gracias Signum, yo no se que decir es que es muy buena noticia, se paró de golpe mientras miraba la espalda de Signum. ― Sabes Nanoha ha venido conmigo… solo que ella se a quedado en casa.

― De veras que te gusta estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible, ― su interior se sentía cada vez más pesado, debe de calmar aquellos sentimientos― Aun asi no has aguantado dejarla en Japón por tres días quien diría que podrías llegar a ser tan posesiva ― Negó con la cabeza a manera de burla, tenía que calmarse después de todo ahora Nanoha era una persona prohibida… ya que estaba casada con… Fate.

― Ni tres, ni dos, ni siquiera un día podría estar sin ella― Admitió Fate sonriendo― Es más, le he mentido diciéndole que tengo que estar aquí dos semanas

― Mal… muy mal Fate apenas llevan un día de casadas y ya has dicho una mentira ― Su amiga soltó una carcajada _și después de todo era tarde para ella_. ― ¿Para qué le has dicho que son dos semanas?

― Porque en parte… quiero disfrutar de Hokaido en compañía de ella… ya sabes como una luna de miel improvisada.

Signum levantó las cejas estaba sorprendida, hasta que punto había llegado su amiga para planear eso, dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos queriendo aguantar un poco más antes de irse de ese lugar .

― ¿No te ha bastado con la noche de bodas? ― Pregunto con voz juguetona, siempre bromeaba así con Fate.― Dale un respiro, no creo que a ella le guste que sea diario.

Ambas rieron. Fate miro fijamente hacia unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

―Te vas a sorprender por lo que te voy a decir pero― Hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga " _porque le quiero contar esto_ " ahora ella dio un suspiro ― No pasó nada ayer, no la toque, ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama.

― ¿Qué? ― Signum dio media vuelta lo más rápido posible para encararla ― Pero si la deseas desde que la conoces, como es que ahora que tienes derecho porque es tu esposa, no has aprovechado― Estaba sorprendida ¿ _acaso ella tenía una oportunidad_?.

― Lo sé, sé que yo misma te decía que muchas veces tuve que controlar mis impulsos… pero la verdad es que quiero que cuando suceda sea porque ambas quisimos y no solo yo― Aclaro Fate. mientras se servía un vaso con agua y veía de reojo a Signum, su mirada le inquietaba un poco.

― En eso tienes razón― Coincidió su amiga mientras se sentía un poco más liviana ―

― Tú sabes que quiero tener familia― Dijo Fate con media sonrisa

― Si, pero no tan pronto, también sé que en este momento solo quieres demostrarle tu amor― Signum inconscientemente apretó su puño, mientras le daba una sonrisa forzada.

― Así es― Contesto antes de beber el agua, Fate veía las diferentes reacciones de su amiga y no la culpaba después de todo…

Ellas siguieron charlando mientras se ponían a trabajar. El tiempo voló, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y Fate no se percató de ello, hasta que Signum se lo dijo.

― Es verdad, es muy tarde y Nanoha está sin comer, le prometí que comeríamos juntas. ― Dijo saliendo de la oficina― Nos vemos.

o.o.o.o.o

Fate condujo un poco rápido, anisaba llegar a casa y encontrarse con su esposa. Estacionó el coche y entro a paso rápido.

― Nanoha ― La llamo varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Camino hasta la habitación de su esposa y ahí la encontró dormida.

 _Es tan hermosa_ pensó Fate.

Una vez más, pero sin que Nanoha lo notará, la beso en la frente.

― Dulces sueños … mi Nanoha ― dio una pequeña sonrisa y saliendo de aquella habitación dio otro suspiro.

 _Qué estoy haciendo_ …

.

.

― Mmm… Signum, Fate… chan ―

.

.

dos capítulos en una semana Wow hasta yo me sorprendí jejeje

cuídense ~


End file.
